Drops in the Ocean
by Triforcedlink
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on our favorite seaweed brain. Many of the stories are AU and will feature any idea the lazy author has for a stories. Will feature many "want of nail" and "what if?" Enjoy and review.


**AN: Once again I curse this brain of mine, for not only going hazy on me on Tales of a Gamer, which ended up getting it cancelled and requiring a reboot, but now for also giving me yet ****ANOTHER plot bunny. Said rabbit refuses for me to work on my first story and for that I apologize.**

**Anyway I hope anyone that bothers wasting their time reading my sub par stories will enjoy this. 3… 2… 1… ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted Percy, and any other characters who I give screen time will always belong with dear daddy Rick.**

* * *

_Intro_

_Percy Jackson to all of his friends was impulsive, book dumb, lacking any manners or respect for the gods, (he didn't even argue against that statement.). He was also considered one of the most greatest demigods of the modern world, rivaling the son of Zeus, Heracles from Ancient times. Accomplishing things that left most wondering exactly what he would have been capable of, if events in his life had been different. _

_There are plenty of things that could have been explored in the Percy Jackson. There are thousands of possibilities in any universe. Percy Jackson himself in most dimensions is the hero of Olympus, in some its destroyer, sometimes he doesn't even care._

_For any action is like a drop of water in the Ocean. The Ripple might be small, but it still affects the water, and thus affects the Sea. Won't you take a glimpse into the water and see its effects? _

_Its time to take a glimpse into the dark depths of the ocean… hold on won't you?_

* * *

Life in the world was great to some people in the world. For others not so much. Sally Jackson, a young mother to a 7 year old Percy was not one of those lucky ones. Working day and night to keep her son well feed while also feeding her slob of a husband is quite the task for the mother of a Demigod. Particularly a son of Poseidon, God of the sea and one of the big three. It was nice for her for a time, Poseidon was a surprising gentle man when you got to know him after a while...

He offered her a palace in his kingdom down beneath the waves. Safe for her and his new Demigod child Perseus. She named him after the son of Zeus because he was one of the few Heroes in Greek Mythology to actually have had a happy ending. Poseidon wasn't pleased about the fact that his lover had named his child after one of his younger brother's children, but respected her decision.

Poseidon might be as prideful as his other siblings, but he did usually care for his mortal lovers.

It's been 7 years since Poseidon had shown himself to Sally and things weren't going great for her. She had a hard time making ends meet and was struggling to find a job that could supply her with income. Demigods also had a much bigger appetite then normal babies did, and required more food to sate their appetite.

Or at least Percy had a bigger appetite then other kids his age did. He particularly liked chocolate chip cookies and was always asking her to bake some more. To her amusement he had tried to lick his hands thoroughly as if looking for more chocolate to eat.

She looked at her son with fondness in her eyes. Even if he did bring trouble to her and made her life harder then it needed to be, she wouldn't trade him for anything else in the world. The moment was ruined when she heard a knock on the door, pushing her out of her thoughts. Sally sighed, taking a glance at Percy before heading towards the door. As she walked to the door, she smelled a familiar scent that brought warm memories back to her.

The smell of the ocean, of the great deep blue sea.

_'Poseidon.' _She thought with a mixture of love and regret inside her heart. She loved him and she loves Percy definitely no matter the amount of trouble he gets in. But there is always that traitorous voice in the back of her head, whispering words that she knew wasn't true.

_'He never loved you...'_

_'He left you with his child instead of raising it himself.'_

She did feel a little resentment for the burden she was left with... but every time she thinks back to the time she spent with Poseidon, and how cute Percy was, the voices in the back of her mind fade. She headed for the front door of her apartment anticipation feeling her with anxiety. Her hands reached for the door handle and opened it slowly, it creaked as the knob twisted. Sally cracked the door open to get a glimpse at who was at her door. As she looked out the door, Sally blinked in was no there greeting her at the door, which was odd, even for a mother of a demigod.

A part of her felt that she must have imagined it, and that her memories of Poseidon were clouding her senses.

Sally shrugged before going back to Percy who was currently playing with a Nerf Sword, swinging it around like he was fighting a monster. He laughed as he swung the Nerf sword like it was second nature to him. She honestly hoped that he would never ever have to swing a real sword in his life, but that was pretty much a weak hope. Life for a demigod was always filled with danger, especially if you are a child of one of the big three.

"Hmph. So you are the mortal woman that attracted my father's attention." A cold voice, a male one at that, said behind her. Sally nearly jumped out of her skin, but managed to keep her nerve. Panicking wouldn't help her or Percy in the least, it would only make it worse.

"No need to panic woman, Father would be rather... Displeased if one of his _lovers_ were to die of a heart-attack." The voice said with a cold cruel amusement in his voice. Sally shivered at the coldness of the voice, she never expected to experience something like this.

Curiosity though has always had an impact on human kind. So feeling curious about who her new visitor was, turned around to get a better look at him. So she was shocked to note that the man looked exactly like Poseidon, a carbon copy of him. Sally was about to open her mouth and ask about why he was treating her like this, but when she got a closer look at him, she noticed a important difference between her lover Poseidon and this man.

While he had his dark, raven black hair and green ocean eyes, their was a sneer present on his face, something Poseidon had never shown her in the least. The fact that his legs were scaly and rather fish like only proved that further, while Gods were capable of shifting their shape and form to suit their needs, Mortals able to see through the mist are unable to be fooled in that manner. Poseidon had stressed that detail strongly when he was explaining that to how she could see through him.

It made her a little better to know that all of those strange events in her life weren't unlucky coincidences or products of a deranged mind.

"Tch. Forcing me to have to care and teach for one of your bastard children father? How repulsive." The man said as he glanced around with disgust in his voice. He never liked being forced to teach, much less his father's mistress and her bastard offspring.

"You are the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Triton." Sally stated simply. She however was having a hard time keeping herself calm, she had heard the stories of how Hera, the queen of Olympus, exacted vengeance on her husband's illegitimate children. Amphitrite had never shown hostility to any of her husband's lovers like Hera has, but her son is definitively not pleased about being near her or Percy.

And what was that about teaching him? She must have misheard him. There was no way that he would teach her son in any form. specially since he showed an incredible amount of dislike for him.

"Sorry? I thought that you said about teaching Percy?" Sally said disbelieving at him. Triton merely snorted at her in amusement, like what she said was amusing to him.

"Do not get me wrong... I want nothing more then to turn you and your son into seaweed for allowing my father to hurt my mother..." Triton grinned at her with happiness at the sheer thought. "However I gave my word to Father... I will train the brat, if only to keep him from staining my families honor."

And thus a very awkward and uncomfortable bonding between two brothers from different mothers was formed.

* * *

**Poseidon's palace**

Poseidon frowned as he listened in to his son's harsh words to his lover.

He was internally debating whether it truly was a good idea to reveal the existence of his Illegitimate son to his other son Triton. While he had managed to bypass the ancient law regarding limited interaction with his children by abusing a loophole in the law. He was rather lacking in true allies, his family on Mount Olympus would probably try to kill his son or use him to ensure their survival no matter the cost to him. He has failed his responsibility to his children before, either through neglect or pure carelessness they died, became outcasts, or became worse then the monsters that hunted them.

While his subjects in the sea are loyal to him, there was no way in Tartarus that his wife Amphitrite would ever accept the boy.

While she wasn't vengeful or cruel like his sister Hera was, she still disproved of his demigod children and would do nothing. Triton was actually just as loyal to him as he was to his mother. He had asked him this favor, attempting to convince him to train his son to train his son for his undoubtly dangerous future as the child of the prophecy. He has tried finding others to trust his children too, unwilling to allow them to stay alone in the world, Orion was a prime example of what could happen when a Demigod had no reliable model to rely on. Theseus was a great hero and though he wasn't completely his son, he was still proud of what he had accomplished.

Then Athena had to twist him into her perfect vision of what a model "Hero" was, he had even gotten his own grandson killed through the lies of another. To this day he still resented Aphrodite for her interference.

After that scandal, no one really treated his demigod children the same.

"Something Troubling you my Lord?"

Poseidon turned to look at one of his most trusted subjects and his lieutenant, Delphin. Said lieutenant was looking at him stoically with a hint of curiosity. Poseidon sighed before shaking his head at him. He had no doubt that Delphin would never betray him, however he feared that as soon as he tells him about Percy, the news would be leaked and soon reach into the ears of his vengeful brothers.

"No nothing is the matter my friend, carry on." Poseidon replied to his question with an answer of his own. Delphin looked at him for a moment before shrugging and swimming off back to whence he came. The sea god sighed tiredly at the fact he was resorting to lying to one of his own trusted generals in order to keep his own son hidden. However the other option was not what he wanted for his son, he had no desire to see Percy be ignorant of a demigod's lifestyle.

He was a child of the sea and would be trained by one as well, even if he had to treated roughly, in the end he would live through the life that I had cursed him with because of my lust and desire.

He will have a happy ending, instead of having a tragic one like his brothers did due to my lack of interference.

This i swear on the River Styx.

* * *

**This an experiment with the Percy Jackson fanfiction section. I will basically upload all of my ideas regarding to big Rick's serias here so that I won't forget it.**

**Its a series of one-shots in other words.**

**Now this chapter is an AU which has probably been done before. Poseidon is much more active but in an indirect way, taking advantage of the law interfering with Gods bonding with their children. **

**Now what I did here was have Poseidon have a idea which involved having god training his son, who is also loyal to him. A few options were available to me, have a different child of Poseidon one that's from an earlier period of time (Cuts out Heroes like Orion, Theseus, etc.) who was older then Percy and not born at the time of the prophecy to teach Percy. They were probably made immortal as well (If Ares can do it so can a much more powerful God of the Sea).**

**Another was that one of the Gods of the sea (Particularly ones loyal to Poseidon) are ordered by Poseidon to train Percy so that he has a better chance of surviving. Delphin himself was considered however he is also a general and would be suspicious for him to disappear for long periods of time. Amphitrite is a big no-no, she isn't vengeful like Hera is but is not approving of his existence. She would more than likely coldly decline her husband's request.**

**Can't really blame her though.**

**Her son is more of a confusing case, he wants to be the Heir (Which he is.) but also Poseidon's Favored child alone. While grudgingly he would do as his father asks and train him, if only to gain his approval. Might be OOC for him, hell many characters could be considered a little OOC but at least i didn't completely screw them in the head and make them unrecognizable.**

**The idea for this one shot was actually inspired by Avarianus's "Trials of the Sea" and "Champions of the Sun". They dealt with a Percy raised as Apollo's champion who is actually given a much more in depth look. Artemis's actions regarding males are actually not portrayed as completely justified, but doesn't make her a complete monster and bash her. She's well meaning but is incredible flawed and lets her hatred consume her as well as her handmaidens.  
**

**I would recommend reading Champion of the Sun first before going to Trials of the sea though. Unfortunately it is on hiatus till he gets back from his trip.**

**Holy crap, I went on a rant there... anyway review my stories and give me constructive criticism. **

**I hunger for it!**


End file.
